Summary Using the sparse representation based variable selection (SRVS) based integrated analysis of gene expression and SNP data sets, we hope to identify a set of potential genomics markers for schizophrenia. Our initial analysis provided encouraging results. Therefore, we are seeking more samples for the purpose of validation. The validation will be carried out through extensive collaboration. We are running simulations to calculate the sample size required to test a set of study hypotheses that we are interested.